


a Merthur ending

by lovedestiel123



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Awesome Gwen, Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, F/M, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Oblivious Arthur, Oblivious Merlin, Pining Arthur, Pining Merlin, Season/Series 05, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedestiel123/pseuds/lovedestiel123
Summary: So Merlin ended and Arthur died, I can't accept it so I wrote my own ending with a Merthur twist.





	

Arthur was dying. That was it, merlin had failed his job, his destiny. He always knew that Mordred was to be Arthurs doom, but had he listened… no he thought he knew better. He thought he could defy the prophecy. Save Arthur, that had always been what Merlin fought for to save Arthur and unite the kingdoms of Albion. But this was it and he knew it. 

It was nice though for once in his life Arthur, the man he loved knew who he truly was. It hurt him when Arthur had turned his head and said get out of my site. Merlin couldn’t blame the man I mean everyone betrayed him, Morgana, Agravane and even Gwen. But to see him so hurt by this, it shattered Merlin’s heart. Over the last day Arthur has learnt a bit about the things which Merlin has done for him and he is slowly coming to understand that everything Merlin had ever done was for him and the kingdom. . And Arthur saying I never want you to change is what Merlin only ever dreamt of him saying. Arthur could feel that his life was nearing it’s end. 

“With all your magic Merlin and you can’t save me…”

“I can. I’m not going to loose you!” Merlin half shouts

“Just hold me” he breathed out hardly able to talk. 

“no, no you don’t get to say goodbye” merlin said with a tear rolling down his face

“I want to say something I’ve never said to you before” Arthur said his eyes welling up. 

“Thank you.” He let out a long breath and his eyes slid shut

“no, no, no” Merlin said grabbing his face “you don’t get to die on me” Merlin said crying as he looked down at Arthur. “But I never got to tell you… I love you, you stupid clot pole. I love you”

“Oh dragana,” He started chanting doesn’t remember saying most of it due to the fact that he was sobbing, he’d lost the one person who meant the most to him. The one person who he loved and ever would. Kilgaro took them to the isle of the Blessed. 

“Merlin there is nothing that you can do” Kilgaro said matter of factly. 

“I failed,” Merlin said looking at his feet

“No young warlock Arthur is the once and future King for when Albion’s time is at its greatest need Arthur will rise again.”

“No, no I’m not giving up yet” Merlin says as he gets into the boat with Arthur. It seems like a eternity that they’ve been on the boat even thought merlin knew it was probably only a few minuets.  
He reached the isle in the middle of lake Avalon. 

“hello? Hello? Please some help me my friends is dying”

“Hello” said a old familiar voice

“But you died.” Merlin said bewildered 

“Yes but I always told you the water from Avalon was precious” The king fisher said 

“so you can save him, Arthur I mean”

“Yes for you two are not done yet, but Merlin this magic does come with a price you know this”

“and you know I’d pay it gladly” 

“you must take Arthur into the water, there he will be healed” Merlin dragged Arthurs lifeless body to the waters edge and placed him in it. The water came up around him and the wound was healed. Arthur blinked. 

“Merlin.” Arthur said reaching up to touch his face 

“Arthur, your back” Merlin smiled down at him. They both stood up and climbed out of the water. 

“Fisher? He’s alive, you hear he’s alive” Merlin looked around but he was nowhere to be found. Realisation hit him the king fisher had paid the price, he’d given his life, his soul to the other world so that Arthur might live. 

“Come on Merlin lets go” Arthur said slinging his arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “So what do you say we have a dragon ride back to Camelot” Arthur said throwing a grin at Merlin in their usual playful way.

“you remember that?” Merlin questioned. If Arthur remembered that what else did he remember did he remember Merlin’s confession? Merlin’s heart raced thinking about the outcome of that conversation.

“I mean it’s hazy but yeah” Arthur replied. Merlin let out a sigh of relief if it was hazy what are the chances that he would have heard what Merlin had said about loving him. I mean next to none right.

“Okay I’ll get Kilgaro to give us a ride home, but only because your hurt and nearly died. This won’t be a regular thing.” Merlin said smirking with the knowledge that he didn’t have to hide who he really was anymore. 

“Alright Merin, can we just go home”

“Of course” Merlin said with a smile. 

Talking Kilgaro around was interesting to say the least but he complied. When up in the air both Merlin and Arthur were whopping like two children going on a horse for the first time. There was this moment though, Arthur turned round and looked at Merlin, something which he has done many times but this seemed different in some way. Now there was no secrets between the pair, the smile was honest and just not only that there was undeniably something more… Love? Merlin knew it was from him but Arthur had never looked at him like this, like Merlin was his whole world. 

“This is as far as I go” Kilgaro said as Merlin and Arthur dismounted him. 

“Thank you” Merlin said while bowing at the dragon, Arthur unable to take his eyes off Merlin the whole time. Kilgaro flew off and they turned around to see the sun rising above the castle of Camelot. Arthur came up behind Merlin and put his arm around his shoulder. 

“Merlin what I said when I was well… um dying. I want you know that I meant it. Thank you for everything you’ve done for me. And I don’t want you to change ever” Arthur said with a tear in his eye thinking about how Merlin must have been worried that Arthur would banish him or worse execute him. 

“Thank you sire” Merlin smiled back at the king. 

“It’s Arthur from now”

“Of course sire”

“Merlin!” Arthur says while hitting him over the head

“Sorry sire” Merlin said with a grin

“You’ll never change will you”

“no, I made a promise” Merlin said with a true smile this time, Merlin turned to start to walk towards Camelot.

“Merlin wait!” Arthur said desperately

“What?” Merlin looked back at him with a questioning look

“I know what you said” Merlin’s stomach turned and he suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. “I heard you say, or at least I thought I heard you say, I love you and well if that is the case well… um I guess I love you too” Arthur slightly mumbled the last bit. 

“you what?” Merlin looked at him in disbelief was he saying what he thought he was saying

“I love you Merlin! More than I care to admit, your so brave and loyal and kind and quite frankly the best human being I know. I want you to know that nothing will ever change that, not even you having magic, even though I’m hurt you didn’t tell me I don’t love you any less. Merlin it’s you, it’s always been you” Merlin walked up to Arthur who was barely able to look at him. Merlin placed his hand under Arthur’s chin making Arthur look him in the eye. 

“Arthur I…” Is all Merlin got to say before Arthur was smashing his lips against Merlin’s. Merlin was delirious, this wasn’t supposed to happen this was something which Merlin could only dream of having with Arthur not a reality. The kiss itself was messy it was messy and full of passion and said everything that they had been dying to tell each other for many years, It wasn’t a perfect kiss but it was perfect to them. Arthur was the one to break away. 

“Merlin I’m sorry it’s”

“Shut up you clot pole” Merlin said before slamming their lips back together. Finally the broke apart for air, 

“That was…” Merlin started 

“amazing” Arthur finished. 

“I mean I was going to say average but whatever you think, sire” Merlin said with his usual grin, Arthur looked as though he was going to kill him. Arthur broke out into a sprint towards Merlin and Merlin started to run. Both laughing as they ran back towards the gates of Camelot. When Arthur caught him he gave him a really hard head rub and Merlin threated to use his magic but they both knew that he wasn’t going to do that. 

When they got to the gates Guias and Gwen were there waiting for them. They all shared loving hugs and pleased smiles because Arthur was alive and Merlin had saved him again. 

“Shall we retire to our chambers for the day, there is much to discuss and you need rest” Gwen said to Arthur.

“I will, but there is something I need to do first, gather the council and the people” Arthur said glancing sideways towards Merlin.  
“yes my lord” Gwen replied. 

 

The throne room

“people, nobles and knights of Camelot, thank you for joining me today. (pause) For many years I believed magic to be a evil thing something to be despised, to be hated. I and many of you here today have known how the powers of magic have corrupted many, even those such as Morgana who we all loved greatly was overcome by the power that Magic brings. However these thoughts are old fashioned to classify all those who have magic as evil because of one person is quite frankly idiotic. My father was wrong to persecute those with magic for there are some out there who work to save the kingdom and help it prosper. There are those who have nothing but love in their hearts even when their kind has been killed for century’s. Well I say no more! How can I call myself a just and caring king when I segregate those who are different. From this day forward Magic will no longer be outlawed in Camelot and I hope that you will all accept this and learn to prosper together. For throughout my time as king the one thing which I have learnt above all else is that we are stronger together!”  
There was a loud sound of applause and people chanting ‘long live the king, long live the king’. Merlin who was at the front of the room on the far left side had tears streaming down his face but with a huge smile. This is more than he could have ever hoped for, he is finally accepted for who he really is. And magic can be restored to the kingdom. As everyone left the room Merlin was talking with Guias, Arthur was about to walk over to interrupt when Gwen came over. 

“Arthur, I have never been more proud to be your wife,” She said while hugging him “let’s retire to our chambers” 

“Of course” Arthur said taking her hand in his. When getting back to the chambers Gwen looked puzzled. “Gwen is everything alright”

“That was amazing what you did in there… what you did for Merlin” 

“How do? Wait you know?” 

“Yes I figured it out, I mean I should have seen it sooner and then Guias confirmed my suspicions”

“So even my wife knew before me… great” Arthur said plonking down onto the bed.

“Arthur, no one was to know, I know how you must be feeling in a way he has betrayed you but you know Merlin has only ever thought of one thing… you” Arthur looked up at Gwen frowning

“Arthur it doesn’t take a genius to work it out, I swear you two. I know Arthur, you love him. I’ve seen it everyday since that time he was poisoned, you care about him more than anyone you would do anything for him and you know he would do the same, and now we know he has done the same. You can’t just ignore that, go to him”

“Gwen none of what I feel for him changes the way I feel about you”

“I know, I understand but Arthur do you not think it is possible to love two people at the same time. I want you to be happy and I know right now it is not me you need. It is Merlin, It has always been Merlin, but know Arthur that I will always be here for you whatever you need whenever you need me”

“Gwen, thank you”

“of course”

Arthur wonders how he ended up with such a loving and understanding wife as he walks towards Guias’s chambers. He reaches up to knock on the door and suddenly he feels nervous. He knocks. 

“Come in” Guias says “My lord” he greats as Arthur steps through the door. 

“Guias is Merlin here?” and as he says that Merlin walks through the door from his room.

“Sire” Merlin greets

“Merlin I just wanted to say, what happened in the woods earlier…”

“Was just a one time thing, I understand”

“No! Merlin would you just shut up for once.”

“Yes”

“What happened in the woods, It wasn’t just a one time thing not to me, it can’t be. For so long I have wanted this and now I feel that I can finally have it. You are everything to me and I would do anything for you and I mean that anything, I’m not saying it will be easy but if you’ll have me I’m yours”

“Gwen?”

“She understands, actually she is the one who told me to come to you. So you’ll have me then?”

“I don’t know can I really put up with your prattish, Arrogant an..” Merlin didn’t get to finish his sentence because the King was kissing him. They continued for what felt like a eternity. 

“ut-um” Guias cleared his throat. They broke apart laughing

“Guias, sorry I forgot you were in here” Guias gave a half smile back. Arthur turned to go and attend to is kingly duties. He stopped and turned. 

“you coming merlin”

“Of course” he said following 

“Oh, don’t look so hopeful Merlin, my armour needs polishing, my dogs need feeding, my boots need scrubbing, my bed needs changing etc…” They walk out together Arthur listing all the jobs needing doing until their voices can no longer be heard. 

 

Five years later

Years past and the last had never prospered more. This particular day Arthur had been training his men all morning and had asked Merlin to go to the Market with him in the afternoon. 

“you ready Merlin?” Arthur sighed as Merlin seemed to trip over his own feet 

“almost sire” 

As they left hand in hand they strolled out the castle walls and into the lower town by the market. Children were playing in the street. One child caught Merlin’s eye he was sitting with two other boys showing him how he can use his magic to create shapes from the smoke. Merlin’s grip tightened on Arthurs hand as he remembered the journey that brought them here and now people didn’t have to grow up in fear or persecution. Everyone was equal now and if the prophets spoke of a great time of Albion Merlin could see it in this moment. Albion had been resorted.


End file.
